In the medical field, medical observation systems that capture, for example, a subject inside a living body with an imaging device to observe the subject have been known (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The medical observation system (rigid endoscope system) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an endoscope (rigid endoscope imaging apparatus) that captures an image inside a living body, a signal processing device (processor) that processes an imaging signal from the endoscope, and a display device (monitor) that displays a captured image based on a video signal processed by the signal processing device.
The signal processing device includes a plurality of internal modules such as a central processing unit (CPU), image input controllers, an image processing unit, and a video output unit that are connected via certain interfaces so that the internal modules can transmit and receive information to and from one another.